


Falling For You

by GoofyBoyDiego



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay For You, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Relationship(s), SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyBoyDiego/pseuds/GoofyBoyDiego
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are in choir together they become best friends and Lena started to develop feelings for the blond girl until Mon-Ew came along and asked Kara out and separated them apart.(p.s karamel won’t last long ;))





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

”Hello Everyone we have a new student her name is Lena Luthor”

Lena was standing in front of the room she was eyeing the students until she stopped she saw a beautiful blond girl with the most beautiful blue eyes,the blond girl gave her a brief smile.

”Lena can you tell us about yourself” Mr.Smith said

”Um I like to um..sing and um I like science I also like to exercise”

”well Lena thank you for sharing you will be sitting next to Kara Danvers”

lena started walking to her seat she could feel eyes staring at her when she sat down she was greeted by the blond girl.

”Hi I’m Kara..Kara Danvers”

”Hello I’m Lena..Lena Luthor nice too meet you”

After a while the bell rang it’s was time for lunch

           

Kara and her friends were sitting at lunch when James started talking about Lena 

“Kara have you gotten to meet the new girl yet”

”yea she has choir with me,she sits next to me”

”well well Danvers”

”wha-“ she was interrupted by seeing Lena she decided that she would let her sit with the group

”Lena!”

Lena turned around and was surprised that it was Kara

”Kara, Hi”

“Want to sit by us?”

Lena nodded and sat by Kara,kara smiled at her

”I want you to meet Win,Alex,Maggie and James”

”What up Luthor” Maggie said 

“Hi..”

They started talking about school and where Lena went before coming here

After that Kara found Her and Lena had all classes together

After lunch choir was the next class

”Lena didn’t you say you liked to sing”

”yea it’s the thing that I do by myself ya know to let your feeling out by singing a song”

“I guess we have something we both enjoy” Kara smiles

Lena Smiled back

”Hello everyone today we will have a song project you will be picking a partner and picking a song you will have to sing it together,you may begin”

“Lena want to be partners”

“Yea sure” 

“What song would you like to sing?”

”what about Happier by ed sheeran?”

”yea sure can you come over to my house we could practice”

”yea sure”

”Here is my phone number I’ll text you the address by Lena”

”bye Kara”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are sing together for the project and they get closer

 

”How did school go lee” lex said

”It was good can I go over to my friends house we are doing a project?”

”Yea”

Lex smiles,when they got home she went up stairs and texted Kara

hey it’s Lena

hi lena here is the address Eliza said you can come over

I’ll get going see ya

see ya

Lena stopped at the door and knocked Kara answered

”Hi Lena”

kara gave her a hug Lena smiles “kara..kara” Kara release Lena from the hug “oh sorry I got carried away” Lena chuckled and they went inside

“So we are singing happier” Lena nodded and they started to say which parts they would sing

“Okay ready” Lena said

Lena : Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

  
Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

kara was amazed on how Lena could sing so good it was beautiful she was lucky to have as a friend “wow Lena that was good” Lena blushed “thank you”

”okay let’s sing our parts”

Lena : Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

  
Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

Kara : Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

Lena was amazed by Kara singing she was really good Lena though to herself

  
'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

  
Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Kara : Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
Both:But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

  
Both :But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

  
Lena:Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you

“wow guys that was good” Eliza said

“ohh thank you Ms.Danvers”

“Do you girls want anything to eat”

”Potsickers are good”

”I’ll have a kale sandwich thank you ”

kara gasps “kale”

Lena chuckled “yes kale Kara you should try some”

”me eating kale never”

they bursted our laughing 

They practiced all night until Lena had to go home

”well thanks for having me Kara see ya at school” lena smiled at Kara

kara smiled back “always

      

Laying on her bed lena thought about Kara her smile and her laugh and those blue eyes lena though to herself she never stood a chance

Lena woke up and got ready for school she was excited to see Kara and sing with her she hoped she didn’t embarrass herself in front of Kara

“Lena!”

Kara gave a big hug which made lena smile and blush a little

”you ready for choir?” Kara asked

”yea I’m ready a little bit nervous but I’m ready”

”me too especially when I with my best friend”

”best friend” lena whispers looking quite sad

”is there something wrong lee”

”ohh no I’m just thinking about something” Lena smiles and Kara smiles back

After lunch they were off to choir

”change of plans students we decided you guys will be singing in front of the school and they will be voting on who was the best,good luck everyone”

          

After the whole gym was packed of students and teachers the contest started, Kara and Lena were last to sing

”Up next is Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor”

Lena could see that Kara was shaking a little 

“kara are you okay”

”I’m just a little nervous” Kara replied 

“It’s okay we don’t have to do it”

”Lena I want to do it really I do”

”are you sure Kara I’m here for you and if you don’t want to do it then let’s not do it I’m not here to make you uncomfortable”

”Lena really if it means spending some time with you I do”

They smiled at eachother, Lena holding Kara’s hand to she could make sure Kara was ok

“Hello Kara and I will be singing Happier By Ed Sheeran hope you guys enjoy”

Lena nods at Kara the music begins

Lena: Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

  
Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

Kara:Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

  
'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you  
Sat on the corner of the room

  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Kara :Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
Both :But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

  
Both: But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

 Lena: Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you

when they finished there was dead silence at the same time everyone was clapping people were amazed at the duo Kara almost cried she was lucky to have Lena as her best friend

Lena couldn’t stop looking at Kara the way her blond hair moved the way her smile made her day she loved Kara but she hoped Kara did too

“Well that was a surprise we will start the voting,there will be a box with names you will be choosing duo you like the best the one with the most tallies will win” 

“Kara! Lena! You guys did amazing” Alex said

”thank alex I’m going to get a drink”

“so lena I saw you heart eyeing my sister”

lena blushes “umm I was not”

”it’s okay but don’t think we won’t be teasing you” Alex said and walked off

“oh god” lena whispered 

“Everyone the votes are in the winner of the contest is..KARA DANVERS AND LENA LUTHOR  CONGRATULATIONS”

Kara hugged Lena so tight “thank you Lena for being my best friend” Kara kisses Lena on the cheek Lena blushes and tried to hide it 

Everyone claps for then cheering them on their win

”yo Kara, Luthor congrats not the win” Maggie says 

“thanks mags” Kara replies

“Thank you Maggie” Lena smiles at Maggie and Maggie smiles back

“So let’s go to my place and celebrate” Alex says

           

After driving to alex’s place they decided to watch a movie and get popcorn 

“hey im gonna go to the bathroom”

”so luthor why haven’t you asked Karan out yet” Maggie says

”Guys I don’t even think she likes me” lena replies

“Come on Luthor you have to try”

”Maggie when the times comes I will but I don’t think it’s the right time”

”ok I’m back so what movie are we watching” Kara says

”um wanna watch 22 jump street”lena answers 

“sure” kara says while smiling at lena

”when the time comes” lena whisperd to herself

             

Later on in choir class

"Guys we will have a new student for choir class his name is Mon-el”

”Hello my name is mon-el but you can call me mike I like to play sports and I like to have fun if you know what I’m saying” as he winks

”well mike you may have a seet in front of Kara”

”okay”

mon-el takes his seat in front of Kara winking at her while he sits down 

oh god I’m already hating this guy Lena thought to herself

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more ;) but I hope you guys did enjoy :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is some spelling error


End file.
